


Almost But Not Quite

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: In which Chloe almost makes an akuma out of Marinette.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome old readers, and hello new ones! ^_^ I hope you all like it.

Marinette admitted that she was gawky and didn’t hide her emotions very well, especially when she was flustered or angry.

So it was very clear how horrified and mortified she was when Chloe found a scrapped love letter and read it aloud in front of the class instead of the book report Sabrina had done for her, revealing to everyone how pathetically in love Marinette was with Adrien.

No one knew exactly what Chloe was doing until it was too late. Alya had abandoned her phone – her precious, precious phone – to launch herself at Chloe, who squealed and leaped out of the way (or tried) as Marinette rushed out of the classroom, leaving behind her classmates that shouted and protested against the spoiled girl’s actions.

Tears streamed down her face and she didn’t even realize she had left her bag, left Tikki behind, until she was left alone sobbing on the steps in front of the school. She had never been so humiliated in her life, never been so angry.

Marinette’s whole body wracked with sobs, not believing her luck. Her good luck had up and left her, leaving her crushed and battered.

She didn’t even realize there was a black butterfly flying towards her, landing gently on her fingers.

“Marinette!”

The baker’s daughter sniffled and looked up at the call of her name, but she quickly turned back around once she saw who it was.

“Come to laugh at me too, Adrien?” She murmured, even though she knew deep in her heart that he would never do such a thing.

“No, I would ne-what is that?” Adrien asked, spotting the butterfly on her fingers and making a panicked face. “Marinette, don’t panic…”

“Panic? At what?” Marinette asked, now confused by his worried tone. She then looked down and saw the akuma, making her eyes widen.

“No!” She exclaimed suddenly, shocking Adrien as she leaped to her feet and clasped the akuma into her hands. “I…I won’t!”

Marinette closed her eyes and held the butterfly close to her chest, muttering an apology, and then released her hands, setting the butterfly free. Although she hadn’t expected to work, a now purified butterfly flew out into the sky.

“How did you do that?” Adrien asked, staring up at the butterfly flying away. His eyes were wide with shock.

“I…don’t know…” Marinette confessed, looking just as shocked. “I was just thinking…I didn’t want to become one of them…my feelings are my feelings…and I want to handle them without being some…villain, wreaking havoc.”

_I’ll need to talk to Tikki immediately about this._

Marinette hugged her knees close to her like before, resting her cheek on her kneecaps although her head was turned so Adrien was able to see her face.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there,” she said softly. “In the classroom, with Chloe.”

Adrien gaped at her. “What? You’re sorry? If anything, I should be the one to apologize; no, Chloe should. What she did was completely out of line. You…are you okay?” As soon as he asked that, he wanted to slap himself; of course she wasnt alright!

Marinette smiled gently, sadly, the ghost of her tears before reappearing.

“Not really, no,” she confessed. “But I’m sure I will be. Thank you for coming to check up on me, though you really didn’t have to. I know it must have been really embarrassing for you.”

If she had been less humiliated by Chloe’s actions, she would have been stammering over her words as usual, but suddenly…Marinette felt nothing but defeat.

Adrien hesitated before he spoke again. “…do you really mean the things you wrote? I mean, about you loving me and…you know?”

Marinette closed her eyes, humming softly as a response. He didn’t speak again, but there was a hand on her back and she prepared herself for the rejection that was sure to come.

“Why?”

Her eyes flew open as she caught his whisper, just in time to see him pull his hand away and curl into himself like a dejected little kitten.

“Why?” Marinette repeated, confused.

“Why do you like me?” Adrien clarified. “I thought you would like someone like…like Chat Noir, since you got along so well, since he helped you with that illustrator villain…”

Marinette chuckled, though there was no humor behind it.

“Chat Noir is a good friend, and I’m sure I would have feelings for him,” she began, not noticing the way he was paying attention to her. “If not for the fact that I like you. And why do I like you? Well…”

Finally, her shyness came back and she became more flustered.

“For – For starters, y-you’re always so kind and gentle, but you’re quick to stand up and – and say something whenever someone does something wrong. You’re always there for your friends and you don’t like to see them upset. You’re handsome and you come from a good family, but you don’t let it get to your head; in fact…you almost seem shy about it all.”

Marinette’s cheeks were flooding with color as she realized she was basically confessing everything to Adrien, even though he most likely didn’t even like her back.

“A-Ah…s-s-s-sorry!” She squeaked, burying her head into her arms as she went back into curling into a small ball.

“Marinette.”

No response.

“Marinette.”

None at all.

Adrien sighed softly and got to his feet, going to kneel on the steps in front of her. He gently lifted Marinette’s head and made her look at him, his fingers delicately swiping the tears that rolled down her porcelain cheeks.

“Marinette,” he repeated, his voice barely a whisper. “You don’t need to apologize. I just wish I knew how to thank you…” He hesitated. He had his suspicions now but did he want to risk it? In the end, he did. “Thank you for being my hero, Princess.”

“Huh?” Marinette let out a startled squeak, the only thing she could do before Adrien leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn’t gentle, wasn’t sweet, just two lips pressing against each other, but at the same time, it was everything both Marinette and Adrien needed.

When they pulled away, his forehead against hers despite the redness that decorated both their cheeks, Marinette giggled softly.

“Silly kitty…you’re the hero to me.”


End file.
